Agape
by author-nim
Summary: René Tamaki Richard de Grantaine Suoh is the only child of Ouran Academy's chairman, Yuzuru Suoh. But what happens if Tamaki isn't an only child? What if he had a twin sister? What happens when that certain sister happens to accidentally tangle herself up with the host club? Kyoya/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Oh gosh, I had a hard time choosing which character I should use for the first story on my account. In the end, I decided that the Shadow King would be a great starter. If anything, Kyoya comes to a close third to my favorite OHSHC characters so it works out! **

**The setting should begin a day before the school festival, which is chapter 25 in the manga! Please enjoy chapter 1! ^^**

**I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. All rights belong to Hatori Bisco. I only own my OC and the events that don't happen in the manga/anime.**

* * *

><p>During the third bump, Dianne almost smashed her face into the car window. She was peering into the tinted glass, wanting to take a peek at Japan's beautiful landscapes, while her father was telling her a story he wanted to share. Naturally, being the tender age of sixteen, she blocked out every word he said.<p>

"—that's how it ended. Are you listening, Dianne?" Yuzuru Suoh asked.

"Uh-huh," Dianne blankly nodded. She heard him chuckle but she still kept her eyes outside.

"I'm glad you're so fascinated with Japan Dianne, but please refrain from sitting too close to the window unless you're trying to eat it." Dianne sighed, knowing that there's a seventy percent chance that she'll really have a mouthful of glass if there was another bump on the way.

There was nothing but silence now and Yuzuru could only sigh as he folded his hands together in the car. It was an action Dianne was all too familiar with, an action that indicated that she has to pay attention to whatever he has to say.

"I know you're worried about leaving your mother behind, but your grandmother said she wanted to see you," he stated, giving Dianne a stern look. Dianne scoffed and placed her cheek on her palm.

"Like hell I would ever believe that. She was the one who sent me to live with mom's relatives in France after I was born. Now she wants to see me? What a joke."

Dianne had to hold back from gagging when talking about her paternal grandmother. She's heard a great deal about her from her mother and she couldn't bring herself to think of her as a grandmotherly figure. If anything, she pictures her as the wicked witch of the west. _Well east if you consider the fact that she lives in Japan . . ._

"Who knows? She could have had a change of heart," Yuzuru suggested. He couldn't help but laugh when he caught a glimpse of his daughter's disgusted face. "I guess you wouldn't believe that either."

Huffing in anxiety and irritation, Dianne started tugging on her light brown curls. She's only seen pictures of her twin brother, but she found it uncanny that she and Tamaki got their looks from their mother, though the only difference between the siblings' appearances is the hair color. While Tamaki got his mother's pale blonde hair, Dianne received a mix of blonde and brown altogether.

Yuzuru could only smile sadly as he noticed this. He has visited Dianne during her sixteen years, but his visits would only last about a day before he had to go back to Japan. _She's starting to look more and more like her mother, _Yuzuru thought. _Let's just hope mother doesn't let that get in the way of how she'll treat her._

"Hopefully you'll be able to spend time with your brother while you're here," Yuzuru mumbled, causing Dianne to look at him again.

"Did you say something dad?"

"Nothing, I didn't say a word," Yuzuru replied, giving his daughter a smile. Unconvinced but too lazy to press any further, she dropped the subject and continued looking out the window.

It didn't take very long before they reached the main mansion. Dianne couldn't help her eyes bulge out in surprise. Unlike the small French cottage she was used to, seeing a building that was twice its size and most likely half its age was something Dianne wasn't used to.

"Oh, you don't have to do that mister. I can carry my own luggage," Dianne said.

The employee only shook his head and bowed to her. "I cannot let the daughter of Master Yuzuru do any labor while she's here. Please relax during your stay in Japan, Dianne-sama."

This only caused Dianne to pout, but the look Yuzuru gave her told her to back down. She quickly followed her father inside, mumbling a small thanks to the employee as he walked by causing him to smile in response. The mansion was huge and Dianne had to keep herself from gaping in amazement. The inside was even more astounding. Its huge space and white marble just seem so surreal compared to her home back in France.

"Shima, where's mother?" Yuzuru asked a woman who looked about eighty. Her gray hair was tied into a bun and her kimono was an elegant shade of purple.

"The madam has left to attend a business meeting," Shima answered while bowing. "She announced that she will be back for supper."

"Thank you Shima. If you don't mind, please escort Dianne to her room. I'll be in my office if you need me," Yuzuru said, making his way up the stairs.

Shima stared at her blatantly and Dianne started to feel more self-conscious. The housekeeper didn't say anything while Dianne was too scared to do so. It wasn't long before Shima turned away and started up the stairs, gesturing for Dianne to follow her.

"You must be tired from the plane ride, Dianne-sama. Your room includes a personal bathroom, and fresh towels should be in there as well," Shima stated. Dianne could only nod in response. It was silent again before Shima spoke. "This is your room. If you need anything, feel free to ask anyone in the household. Now if you will excuse me, I will have to tend to your twin brother."

"Thank you, Shima-san," Dianne said, bowing to her.

It was peculiar. She expected to see a tall blonde running around and clinging to their father (like from the stories she heard about him), but it was quiet all throughout the house. _Well it is normal. He doesn't live in the main mansion, _she thought. _And I know for a fact he doesn't know I exist._ With that thought in mind, she made her way to her bathroom and found the tub filled with warm water.

Her planned shower had unexpectedly turned into a bubble bath. She sat in the lavender scented bathtub with her hair tied back into a high bun. Dianne didn't know how long she stayed soaking in it, but it was long enough to turn her fingers into raisins.

Quickly draining the tub, she took her shower and rinsed off the bubbles as she washed her hair. She felt better about being in Japan after her relaxation time in the bathroom but it still hasn't eased her anxiety about leaving her mother behind.

_I'll call her tonight if I can, _Dianne thought, changing into a pair of fresh clothes.

* * *

><p>The room was way too big for Dianne's liking. She estimated that only one-third of space was used to make up her bedroom while the other two-thirds were just there. Not to mention that Dianne's room was painted in her favorite color, blue. It was calming, especially since it was the same color of her room back in France. A chandelier hung in the middle of the room, and white furniture seemed to pull everything together.<p>

Unconsciously, her feet dragged her to one of the two couches. A small coffee table was placed in the middle of the two seats where a few books laid there after being taken out of the bookshelf. It was only then that Dianne realized they weren't books but photo albums.

One of the albums had her Japanese name, Aiko, on it. Naturally, she put that one down, not wanting to reminisce on her childhood while she was here. She picked up the album under it. Tamaki's name was written on it.

Flipping through the cover, she came face to face to a one-year-old baby sucking on a pacifier. For a second, she thought it was her before she spotted the blonde truffles of hair spouting on top of the baby's head. The next picture was a three-year-old Tamaki reaching out to play with the brown teddy bear in their father's hand.

"Huh, so he gave us stuffed animals on our third birthday," Dianne mused aloud. She smiled as her white stuffed bunny was poking its way out of her bag. She couldn't help but wonder if her twin brother still kept his.

"Dianne-sama, supper's ready," Shima called on the other side of the door.

"Oh okay, thank you for informing me." She quickly shut the album and placed it back where she found it. She wondered why those albums were there in the first place but didn't know how to bring it up. _'So what's with the photo albums in my room?'As if I'll be able to ask that._

She opened the door to see Shima waiting patiently for her before leading her down to the dining room. It was surprisingly not very far from the main room, just left of the kitchen. There, she found her father already seated.

But what she found strange was that there were three seats at the dining table. Math wasn't her forte but she knew well enough that there has to be two chairs to seat two people. So why was there an extra seat?

Before she even got the chance to open her mouth, another elderly woman made her way into the dining room. Like Shima, she was also dressed in a kimono with her hair in a bun but the air around her was completely different. Seeing her grandmother made Dianne straighten her posture in her seat as she kept her eyes to the food that was being placed on the table.

"Welcome home mother, how was the business meeting?" Yuzuru happily asked.

"Do not speak to me until we have started eating. You should know that much when it comes to etiquette," Shizue replied as she took her seat in front of Dianne. "Speaking of etiquette . . ." Dianne could already feel her grandmother's eyes bore into her. That only caused Dianne to stand up and give her grandma a bow in greeting before sitting back down. Her eyes were still glued to the table.

The next few minutes were silent as the food was being served. No one spoke and Dianne couldn't help but take a glance at her father. He was giving her an encouraging smile which only caused Dianne to sigh quietly.

It didn't take long before Shizue started to eat that the others started to dig in too. After a few bites of his food, Yuzuru spoke. "So mother, how was the meeting?"

"Unnecessary. It was a waste of my time only to hear such trivial talk about the company," she answered.

_That's a bit harsh, _Dianne thought bitterly. But she didn't expect anything else from her grandmother after all. Shizue hasn't spared her a glance ever since they started eating, not that Dianne was complaining anyway.

"Oh and Ouran is having its annual school festival tomorrow. Tamaki wanted me to give you the invitation," Yuzuru said. He handed the envelope to Shizue who only stared at it. "He made it himself."

"I'm guessing you're expecting me to go, correct? If my schedule permits, I might," Shizue said, surprising both Yuzuru and Dianne. Yuzuru was the first to recover and he only smiled. "We'll anticipate your visit mother."

"My stomach can't take in anymore of this food. I will be in my room now," Shizue announced, getting up from her seat. Despite what her grandmother said, her plate was clean except for a few grains of rice.

"So, how was your first supper with your grandmother?" Yuzuru asked. Dianne only scowled.

"Very awkward."

"You were silent throughout the whole thing, I expected you to at least say a hello," Yuzuru elaborated. Dianne shrugged.

"I didn't mean to," Dianne muttered as she played with the food on her plate. "If looks could kill, I would be dead about now."

The chef came back with dessert once the main dishes were finished and put away into the kitchen. It was a hot fudge sundae and Dianne happily dug in.

"Oh and regarding the school festival tomorrow, would you like to come also?"

Dianne stopped and raised an eyebrow at her father. "Would that be alright? I mean Tamaki doesn't even know that I exist. If he finds someone that looks _**identical **_to him, wouldn't he get suspicious?"

For the first time since Dianne arrived to Japan today, she was surprised to see her father laugh. Apparently, that meant he had already thought of the possibility.

"That's why you'll be disguised. Aren't you at least a bit curious to see how your brother is doing?" Dianne just stared at her father. He took that as a yes. "Well then, if there are no further arguments, Shima will wake you up in the morning. That's when you'll change into your disguise."

"My—what?!"

* * *

><p><strong>DAMN IT. This chapter was boring and much longer than I anticipated for a starter but bear with me please. I promise the story will get interesting in future chapters ^^<strong>

**Thanks for reading and please anticipate chapter 2! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to those who followed or added this story to your favorites! It really motivated me to write up the second chapter! ^^ Well, it's the awaited day of the school festival (which should be chapter 25). The chapter will go along with the events of chapter 25 in the manga! **

**Also, somewhere along the chapter, Dianne will be addressed as Aiko from now on except on a few occasions! I thought I should let you guys know since it might get confusing! Hope you enjoy chapter 2! :D**

**I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. All rights belong to Hatori Bisco. I only own my OC and the events that don't happen in the manga/anime.**

* * *

><p>Just like Yuzuru said, Shima woke Dianne up the next morning. It was half past nine which meant that Tamaki was already in school for the festival, the perfect time to wake up his twin sister.<p>

The feat to stay awake was a struggle. Despite the differences in time zones, Dianne still managed to go to bed at an appropriate time in Japan but it didn't exactly mean that she was fast asleep.

"Did you have a good night's sleep, Aiko-sama?" Shima asked.

"Yes, I did," Dianne lied. She groggily sat up in her bed and yawned. "By the way Shima-san, how do you know my Japanese name? Did dad tell you?"

"I was there when your mother gave birth to you two. Of course, I learned your name when I submitted the birth certificates for your mother," Shima elaborated. She laid out a banana yellow dress that had a white collar and pink ribbon. Dianne raised an eyebrow at the clothing.

"Please tell me that's not my disguise," Dianne groaned. Suddenly, the idea of staying home during Ouran's annual school festival sounded very appealing.

"Master Yuzuru has ordered that for you specifically. He mentioned that since you are going to Ouran in disguise, he thought disguising you as a student is perfect," Shima said. She snapped her fingers and two other maids came in, dragging Dianne out of bed and into the bathroom.

"W-wait, what are you doing?" Dianne struggled out of their grip but they were too strong for her.

"Please be at ease Aiko-sama, we're here to help," one of the maids said. Dianne found it very odd how everyone suddenly switched from using her French name to Japanese name in just a day. But she figured that it wasn't as weird when they ended up stripping her of her pajamas and helped her bathe, finishing in a painful and excruciating ten minutes.

The process of doing her hair and make-up was even more agonizing. Her light brown curls were dried before tucked inside a bald cap, placing a short black haired wig in place. To pull the look off, the maids gave Dianne gray contacts to hide her blue eyes.

If Dianne wasn't aware of what was happening, she would have thought the person she was looking at in the mirror was someone totally different.

"Amazing," Dianne mumbled. "Even with just a wig and contacts I look full Japanese."

"Aiko-sama, if you don't mind, you will have to get dressed now," Shima announced. Sighing, Dianne walked away from the mirror and unwillingly changed into the uniform.

She suddenly regretted it. The dress was longer than Dianne anticipated, and the puffed sleeves and skirt made her feel like a clown. The white collar around her neck was so tight that it started to give Dianne a rash but she resisted the urge to scratch it.

Shima took the liberty of tying the ribbon for Dianne and handed her a pair of white pantyhose and black shoes. Dianne could only sigh as she looked at her reflection again. It wasn't awful but it wasn't so great either. She felt like she was three again wearing those puffy dresses to family parties.

"Breakfast is being served in the dining room. Your father has left before you," Shima said. She led her out of the room and into the dining room. Like she said, there was a huge assortment of food placed on the table, the chef in charge was waiting for her to sit and eat.

"Are we having breakfast or a feast?" Dianne wondered aloud as she sat down.

"We weren't sure if you were to prefer a Japanese or French meal so we prepared both to be on the safe side," the chef said, bowing.

Dianne smiled and laughed a little. "Don't worry; I'll eat anything so you don't have to think about it at all." As if to prove her point, she took a bite out of everything her eyes fell upon. The chef had a look of surprise before smiling and bowing, retreating back into the kitchen.

It was a lot but Dianne managed. She could already feel her midsection starting to bulge, but she was content at least. Shima came back into the dining room.

"The car is ready for you Aiko-sama. I believe one of Master Yuzuru's secretaries will be waiting for you outside of Ouran Academy. The festival shouldn't be open until much later."

_Then why did I wake up so early, _Dianne thought, pouting inside her head. But nonetheless she was already awake so she walked outside to the car. Shima handed her a brown suitcase filled with nothing but tissue paper. Just to keep up the image of a student late for school.

If Dianne thought the main mansion was huge, she couldn't help but think of Ouran Academy as a castle. It was pink with so many wings that Dianne was afraid she would get lost just from walking around. As the car slowed to a stop, Dianne caught sight of a woman with her hair tied up and dressed in a blazer and skirt.

"You must be Aiko, yes?" the woman spoke, her notebook clutched in one hand. Dianne nodded and wondered if this was the secretary Shima was talking about. "Follow me please. The chairman is waiting."

Dianne thought she was going to throw up with all these twists and turns. It seemed like forever before they reached the office, erasing any suspicions that the secretary got the two of them lost. "It's okay, you can go in."

Opening the door, she caught the sight of her father reading the newspaper. His face was a look of confusion before it contorted itself into an expression of glee. "Wow I could hardly recognize you! You look full Japanese now!"

"Thanks," Dianne muttered, feeling hot under the uniform. "But was the get-up really necessary dad? You did say the festival was open to family members of the students. I could always just pass as a visitor."

"True, but then you wouldn't be able to participate in the first part of the festival. I'm sure you don't want to be alone in the main mansion as your grandmother for too long, yes?"

Dianne cringed inwardly. She didn't even want to imagine the outcome of being alone with her grandmother. "I guess I wouldn't like that . . ."

The chairman looked at his daughter and chuckled. "Well, you're free to look around if you want. I'm sure the classes have already set up by now and are letting visitors in." The secretary then gave Dianne a map of the school. "This should help you if you ever get lost."

"Thank you," Dianne said. Before she was able to even take a step outside, her father stopped her.

"By the way Dianne, now that you're living in Japan for the time being, you'll be going by your Japanese name. Wouldn't that make more sense, **_Aiko_**?" **(A/N: This is where I'll be using Aiko instead of Dianne now! It might get a little confusing, but it would probably be even more confusing if I kept using Dianne when the other characters will refer to her as Aiko. ^^)**

Aiko only smiled and nodded. _Well, it explained why everyone started using my Japanese name today_, she thought as she walked out the office.

* * *

><p>"The 43rd Ouran school festival is now open! Ladies and gentlemen, please refer to both the pamphlet and the touch screens for information. The touch screens are specially placed in each school building. Please relax in the central salon, located in the central building. Also, please join us for the dance party at 5pm."<p>

Guests upon guests have started to arrive at Ouran and Aiko could only gulp at the huge crowd of family members coming out of limousines and their family Porsche. They were all dressed as if they were going to visit the Queen of England, but even then people wouldn't dress as fancy as they did at the moment.

_Ugh, I wish I could change right now, _Aiko thought grudgingly, dragging her feet along. She walked around aimlessly and prayed to God that she wasn't lost. The map was confusing as it already is, and she didn't want to risk using the touch screens.

It wasn't until then that she found herself wandering in a street stall festival. There were hot dog stands, candied apples, noodles, masks, and even cotton candy. The students were all dressed like street vendors as their family members walked around buying and eating.

Aiko's stomach growled but she didn't have any money to buy food. Instead, she opted just to take a look around until she happened to catch sight of a blonde male she knew all too well.

"Crap, out of all places, I end up at my twin brother's class," she muttered, though her words died along the noise and conversations others were having. She could always turn back and leave, but her feet wouldn't listen.

"Take a look around, class 2-A's 'Kiosks of the common folk'," Tamaki said, talking another male in front of him. Well, Aiko thought it was a male.

The more she looked at him, the more she couldn't help but think **he **was a **she**. Aiko has had her fair share of friends who changed their genders and pronouns, but something about the short brunette told her that it wasn't the case.

_Don't be so critical, _Aiko scolded herself. She was close enough to hear their conversation. Even if she were to get a bad conscience for eavesdropping, she just couldn't help it.

"Where's Kyoya-senpai?" The brunette asked.

"Kyoya is at the central salon. His parents are most likely there," Tamaki said, giving the brunette a candied apple. "My dad is probably there too."

"Oh, what about your mother?" The brunette asked, looking around.

Aiko paused and tucked a lock of black hair from the wig behind her ear. She wanted to go in and suddenly start a new conversation to avoid the topic, but she had to resist the urge. She could only wait patiently for Tamaki's answer.

"I'm not sure, France I think."

Aiko wanted to yell out "yes" a bunch of times, but that wouldn't be smart of her. She was so engrossed in her thoughts that she didn't realize that she bumped into someone. "Oh I'm so sorry, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, I'm not hurt. But are you okay?" Aiko froze and looked to see the face of the person she bumped into.

It was the brunette who was talking to Tamaki just a few minutes ago.

The person was much shorter than Aiko thought. _But then again, I could just be a giant. _It was no lie that Aiko was tall for a girl her age. She may not be identical in height to Tamaki but it was close, standing at a whooping 5'10".

"I'm okay. Again, sorry for bumping into you—" Aiko trailed.

"Fujioka, Haruhi," the brunette said, giving Aiko a smile.

"I'm—" Aiko stopped herself from mentioning her last name, and smiled. "You can just call me Aiko. I sincerely apologize for bumping into you earlier, Fujioka-san."

Haruhi bowed and was about to say something until a pair of twins called out to her. "Haruhi! Let's go, it's time to change!"

Excusing herself, Haruhi left to follow the twins. Aiko caught sight of her brother walking among them and wondered if it would be a good idea to follow them. _Well, Tamaki did mention something about the central salon. Dad might be there too . . ._

In the end, Aiko did follow them. She hid among the crowd of parents moving on to the central salon and kept an eye out for her father. Ultimately, Aiko ended up just walking around the salon before she caught sight of her brother running toward a guy with glasses.

"Kyoya!"

"Oh, I was about to go looking for you guys," Kyoya said. "Is the carriage ready?"

"It's in the courtyard. We're heading out for the final check," Tamaki said.

Aiko wasn't sure whether she was amazed, amused, or shocked but judging the way Haruhi looked made Aiko want to giggle. _She shouldn't be so surprised, it's Tamaki we're talking about here, _Aiko thought.

Suddenly a chill ran up Aiko's spine, causing her to turn to the right. There, she saw her grandmother staring at her as her groupies traveled behind her. Aiko didn't move and she could already tell what her grandmother was thinking. Her look just screamed 'what's someone as unimportant as you doing here?'

_Relax; it's not like she knows who you are at the moment. You're in a disguise for Pete's sake._ Though, even if she thought of it herself, Aiko didn't sound so convinced. She tried to keep her cool and look as natural as possible when making her way toward the central salon, but it was hard with her grandmother staring holes at the back of her head.

"Grandmother!" Tamaki exclaimed happily, bouncing over to where Shizue stood. "You took the trouble to come, grandmother! My club's event is about to begin. If you would like, please—"

"Don't touch me, you filthy child," Shizue said, walking past Tamaki. "The son of a fille de joie who abandoned her own child. Shameless."

Aiko paused and let that sink in before making her way towards the salon. Even if her grandmother was talking directly to Tamaki, it sounded like she was talking to her too. Aiko didn't waste any time once she got there, not even sparing a glance behind her in fear of catching her grandmother's eye. Instead, she busied herself in looking for her father.

It didn't take her long to realize that her father wasn't there; she also didn't see her grandmother anywhere either. _Am I in the wrong salon? But Tamaki and the others are here, maybe I should leave . . ._

"Miss, are you leaving so early?" A voice called out to her. Aiko flinched and turned to come face to face with Kyoya. He gave her a warm smile but nothing about it seemed warm.

"Ah, I just happened to be looking for the chairman. I was told he might be here," Aiko hastily replied, giving him a polite smile.

"He's not here at the moment but we do have the chairman's son. If you please, you can talk to him for the time being until the chairman arrives," he stated. The cold smile was still plastered on his face and Aiko wanted nothing but to wipe it off. It was so businesslike and sly that it was starting to give Aiko chills.

"Oh no, I'm fine." Aiko started to walk away. "I should get back to my parents now, if you'll excuse me." Giving him a bow, she started to make her way out before he stopped her. She was afraid that if they conversed any longer, they might start talking about the school, something Aiko didn't know anything about.

But her getaway didn't last very long.

"Ah, Aiko-san!" Haruhi called out. Aiko cursed but gave up, giving the brunette a smile.

"Oh hello Fujioka-san," Aiko greeted. "You look . . . tired."

It was no lie that Haruhi was exhausted. The brown locks were disheveled, the bow of their renaissance outfits was crooked, and Aiko could tell the brunette was trying hard not to pant. "Yeah, being part of the host club is pretty strenuous."

"Host club?" Aiko questioned. The confused look on Haruhi's face was enough to tell Aiko that she screwed up. Laughing awkwardly, she gave Haruhi an embarrassed smiled. "Sorry, I'm not aware of the clubs here at Ouran, I'm a new student who recently transferred a few days ago."

"Oh is that so? Well, welcome to Ouran Academy," Haruhi proclaimed. Though, Aiko could sense the feeling of embarrassment from the brunette after the greeting.

"Thank you, but I should get going now. My parents are probably waiting for me," Aiko said, waving goodbye.

As soon as her foot stepped outside the main salon, Aiko power walked through the halls and tried to find her father. The only place that comes to mind is his office. Taking out her map, she dodged walking family members as she slowly started to break out into a run.

After many attempts, she was finally able to locate her father's office. The secretary recognized Aiko immediately and let her inside.

"Oh Aiko, how was your adventure at Ouran? Were you able to see your brother?" Her father asked, giving his daughter an excited smile. His excitement was so contagious that Aiko smiled as she walked toward his desk. But her smile soon faded when she saw her grandmother inside his office also.

Aiko tried hard not to flinch or scream when her grandmother's eyes laid upon her. She forced herself to bow to her in greeting, waiting for her grandmother to throw insults.

"Just what were you thinking of bringing her here? If the other child of that harlot was to find out that he has a sibling, what are you to do?" Shizue asked, looking at Yuzuru this time. Aiko frowned. _Weren't you the one who brought me back here?_

"Mother, she's in disguise! I bet you couldn't tell that it was Aiko when you first saw her," Yuzuru exclaimed happily. Despite his mother's harsh words, his response was somehow very bright. Shizue said nothing as she shook her head at her son.

"The disguise is too tacky, even for you," Shizue finally said. "It would have been better if she just stayed back in France."

"But weren't you the one who asked for me to come to Japan?" Aiko asked. She immediately regretted it when her grandmother turned to gaze at her. Her icy stare was enough to keep Aiko silent.

Shizue didn't talk nor ask questions after that, which was a surprise to Aiko. Unlike with Tamaki, it seemed that her grandmother couldn't bring herself to talk to Aiko nor acknowledge her. But with the way her grandmother stared at her, Aiko realized something for the first time. Those stares weren't to intimidate her, they were meant to observe her. Her grandmother was just examining how Tamaki's twin sister would act, to see if she was fit to be a Suoh.

"I'm leaving," Shizue announced, taking her leave from the office.

"Well," Yuzuru clapped his hands, interrupting the silence. "The dance party will be starting soon, and I'm sure you're getting tired of wearing the uniform and wig, Aiko. Why don't you change into something more elegant?"

Before Aiko could even respond, the maids from this morning burst through the doors holding a white pleated v-cut crochet dress. With each of the holding onto Aiko's arms, they dragged her into an empty room where they helped her change out of the uniform and into the dress. They took her wig off and let her natural curls down. They let her keep the grey contacts on, just to be on the safe side, before giving her a pair of matching white heels.

Aiko had a hard time walking out but she managed somehow. Her father smiled and nodded. "Are you ready to go?"

* * *

><p><strong>I decided not to have the dance party in this chapter or else it would be too long for my liking xD Also, please remember that Dianne will now be referred to as Aiko. Her full name is actually Dianne Aiko Noel de Grantaine Suoh, I wanted her to have a long name like Tamaki LOL<strong>

**Hopefully it didn't disappoint and I should have chapter 3 up soon! ^^ Thanks for reading! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**First, I'd like to tell you guys that I'm sorry for not updating the past month! I was so busy in studying for finals and midterms that I didn't have time to update the story :/ I'll be posting a few more chapters tomorrow night (I was busy today studying and writing new chapters for this story LOL) to make up for being on an unannounced hiatus! ^^**

**Also, please remember that Dianne is now Aiko in the story. She's in Japan so it makes more sense to use her Japanese name! ^^ The chapter might seem a bit rush but I really wanted to get past the school festival and dance party LOL**

**If there are any mistakes in spelling/grammar, I'll fix them during the weekend! I was so pumped up to write that I wasn't able to proof-read for mistakes OTL**

**I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. All rights belong to Hatori Bisco. I only own my OC and the events that don't happen in the manga/anime.**

* * *

><p>Aiko wanted to go home. She wanted to take off the dress and heels and change into a pair of warm pajamas. Instead, she has to stay at a dance party surrounded by rich kids and their families as they mingled and ate with one another. It wasn't really a dance party since nobody danced.<p>

Making her way to the table of arranged foods, Aiko happily stuffed herself. She wasn't one to eat a lot but after everything that happened the past two days, Aiko was in need of comfort. She didn't plan on eating her anxiety away but what else could she do? She couldn't talk to anyone (more like she didn't want to, but that's not important) and she can't go home because she just didn't know how. This was, after all, a dance party her father hosted. If she were to leave, it'll only give her grandmother more of a reason to hate her.

"Aiko-san?" A voice called out, causing Aiko to flinch in response.

She turned ninety degrees to see a girl with long chocolate hair and a light pink dress. But Aiko immediately smiled when she recognized the large eyed brunette. "Oh Fujioka-san, why are you—?"

"Please don't ask, I'd rather not talk about it," Haruhi paled, remembering the torture she had to go through. "What about you? What happened to your hair?"

"Ah, the one from earlier was a wig," Aiko said, scratching the back for her neck. Haruhi looked confused but didn't press on. If she couldn't tell Aiko why she was wearing a dress, it was only fair that Aiko wouldn't tell her why she wore a wig earlier.

Aiko's eyes slowly trailed off to the shorter brunette's pile of food. "I see you like French food," Aiko noted, giving Haruhi a smile. Haruhi sheepishly returned the smile.

"Well, I don't really get to eat food like this every day so why not?"

Aiko gave her a confused look. It was weird to hear considering that it came from a student who attends Ouran Academy. Before she could ask the brunette anything, a girl with a huge bow in her hair came running towards Haruhi.

"Haruhi, are you into cross-dressing?!" She asked. Her eyes were filled with hope as hearts surrounded the girl. Aiko was taken aback by the sudden outburst and almost squeaked in surprise.

"Renge, this is lady Natsumi—Haruhi's cousin," two voices clarified. This time, Aiko did squeak in surprise after seeing the twins pop out of nowhere. Aiko raised an eyebrow at the lie and Haruhi could only laugh nervously as Renge gasped and kept going on how 'Natsumi' was the splitting image of Haruhi.

The more Aiko stared at the scene in front of her, the more she wondered about Haruhi. Well for one, she couldn't figure out the other's gender. But everything up until now made Aiko think she was female instead of male.

"So . . . I'm guessing you're not a guy, huh?" Aiko started carefully, unsure if she would offend the other since she wasn't so sure herself. Haruhi looked at Aiko in shock before regaining composure. The twins and Renge were already long gone so it was just Aiko and her.

"Well I'm not going to lie and say no," Haruhi trailed, giving Aiko a small smile. Haruhi wasn't sure why but if it was anyone else other than Aiko, she would have blatantly deny that she was a female. "I'm just pretending to be a guy for the Host Club."

"Oh, but why would you—" Aiko stopped herself and she can already guess a number of possibilities about why she did. After experiencing just **_one _**of the hosts, Aiko wasn't sure if she wanted to know the answer anyway.

"But please keep it a secret, Aiko-san! Only the host club, teachers, and the chairman know my true gender but the students do not," Haruhi sighed, stuffing her face with shrimp.

Smiling, Aiko put her plate down and nodded. "Don't worry; your secret is safe with me." She let out a chuckle after seeing the shorter brunette's relieved expression, but her chortle died down when she heard a certain blonde's voice.

In the distance, Tamaki was happily mingling around with the other rich families. Aiko tensed and looked to Haruhi with a small smile. "Well, I should go back to my parents; they must be looking for me by now." Without even giving Haruhi a chance to reply, Aiko hastily moved in between parents in expensive dresses and suits and walked a good distance away from where Haruhi was standing.

She had just barely escaped danger when she heard Tamaki approach Haruhi. Standing just a few meters from the couple, Aiko made sure to steer clear from Tamaki's line of sight. _Crap, if I stayed there any longer, it would be a huge problem if Tamaki realized that I look a lot like mom . . ._

All of a sudden, a sea of gasps were heard and Aiko turned around in time to see Haruhi holding up a piece of meat up to Tamaki's mouth. Aiko would have thought it was cute if it weren't for the comments the women were making around her.

"Oh my, how ill-mannered . . . whose daughter is she?"

"She might be a relative of that scholarship student. Such vulgarity, as expected of commoners."

"Hm, I wonder just who exactly is cruder," Aiko started, causing the two women gossiping to look at her. She stared at them with a bored expression as she crossed her arms across her chest. "The girl offering food or two women shamelessly gossiping behind people's backs?"

The women flushed with embarrassment and anger as they turned their heads and walked away, having nothing to say in retaliation. Aiko could only roll her eyes and looked back to see Tamaki eating the piece from Haruhi's fork.

"Thank you, it was delicious," Tamaki smiled taking a hold of her hand in both of his. "I hope you remember that I'm me before I'm a Suoh; and I'm proud of that fact."

Tamaki was grinning down at Haruhi as Aiko walked off even further away with a smile on her face. Unbeknownst to both of them, Shizue had witnessed everything. She folded her hands in front of her as Yuzuru went to catch up to his mother.

"Mother, what do you think of Tamaki?"

"Hmph, he has a long way to go," she stated, not sparing him a glance.

"Oh, but aren't you encouraged after all the compliments he's gotten from everyone?" Yuzuru asked. "What about Aiko? I'm sure you heard what she said too."

"Encouraged? Hardly. So showy and loud, your son is so much like how you used to be," Shizue stated. "As for your daughter . . . she has spunk. She's an exact copy of that harlot."

"Hm . . ." Yuzuru hummed, grinning from ear to ear. Shizue looked at him pointedly.

"What are you smiling about? You look like an idiot."

"This is the first time you called them my 'children'," Yuzuru said excitedly. Shizue's eyes widened as she cleared her throat and started to walk away.

"Don't be so captious, it's annoying. I'm going home."

"Take care, mother!"

* * *

><p>To say that Aiko was jealous of her grandmother was an understatement. She found it unfair how her grandmother was allowed to go home early but she couldn't. <em>It's like she's the one hiding from others instead of me trying to avoid everyone.<em>

However, Yuzuru wasn't that stupid. He knew his daughter well, so of course he knew that she was getting tired of the whole act. He whispered something to his secretary as his secretary nodded and walked off. Ouran Academy's chairman made his way to his daughter. "Having fun, Aiko?"

"Barely," Aiko mumbled. Though she had to admit, the food was almost as delicious as the food back from France.

"You do know that you are allowed to go home any time right?"

"But how?"

Yuzuru looked at his daughter, a little bewildered. But then again, no one could blame her. She wasn't used to living a luxurious life but that only made Yuzuru find his daughter more adorable. "Why, with our black sedan of course! It's always outside so the chauffeur can drive you home."

Aiko frowned, not liking the idea of someone waiting on her. If anything, it made more sense to just call the chauffeur instead of the chauffeur waiting for her. "Well then, I'll be taking my leave now."

"Oh and Aiko," Yuzuru called causing his daughter to look at him, "Before you go to bed, I need to speak with you. I'll be home in two hours so you won't be waiting long."

Giving her dad a curious look, she only nodded and made her way outside of the school until she caught sight of a familiar black sedan. The chauffeur hopped out and open the door for her.

"Thank you," Aiko said. The chauffeur only nodded as he walked back to the driver's seat and started the engine before driving off. "Oh and next time, you don't have to wait. I'll call you when I need you so you don't have to waste your time waiting on me."

"It's my job to wait on you Aiko-sama, that's the point of being a chauffeur," he simply answered.

"Yes but I'm telling you that you don't have to, I'm sure you've been waiting for two hours already," Aiko answered, leaving no room for arguments. The chauffeur could only chuckle at his employer's daughter and nodded.

"As you wish."

* * *

><p>The past two hours went by quickly. Once she had arrived home, a bath was already drawn for her and she spent almost an hour soaking in it. Her grey contacts were put away and she idly made her way around the main mansion, making herself familiar with every corner to avoid getting lost in the future. She also managed to try and call her mother using the landline but somehow she wasn't able to reach her. <em>I'll just try again next time.<em>

Now she was in the dining room eating a sundae that the chef had made for her before he left to end his shift and waited for her father. The door opened and soon enough, her father was there.

"Hm, I actually didn't think you'd be awake," Yuzuru laughed. "Tamaki usually falls asleep around this time."

"It's only nine o' clock."

"Exactly."

He took a seat in front of her. He meant to call her up to his study, but he figured that the dining room will do since she was enjoying her snack. "So what did you want to talk about?" Aiko asked with her mouth full of ice cream.

"School. Starting tomorrow you'll be attending Ouran Academy."

The spoon that was in Aiko's mouth suddenly fell and Yuzuru sighed. "Did you really think I was going to bring you to Japan only to have you slack off in your studies?"

"But—wait, wouldn't this be a bad idea?!" Aiko asked. She was in disbelief that her voice went up two octaves. "I mean, wouldn't that mean I'd have to be attending the same school as Tamaki? I thought grandmother said she didn't want me near him."

"She never said that." Aiko looked at him dumbfounded. "Yeah, she kept you guys separate at birth but she never said that couldn't talk to Tamaki and whatnot."

"Isn't that the point of separating us at birth?"

"That was to **_separate_** you two, it was only fair that your mother would get you while I got Tamaki," Yuzuru explained. The dumbfounded expression never left Aiko's face but her voice was gone after that. "Besides, she specifically asked that you come to Japan, you can't hide from your brother forever."

"That's true . . ." Aiko trailed. She was starting to get tempted with the idea of being able to talk to Tamaki face-to-face. But of course, that doesn't mean she's going to tell him that she was his twin sister.

"I take that your silence is a yes?" Yuzuru beamed. He stood up from the table, giving Aiko no time to even reply. "Tomorrow, you'll be enrolled in your brother's class under the alias of Aiko Mizuhara. You're half-Japanese, half-French and your family just started a business in Japan."

Aiko didn't know what to say, it was overwhelming to say the least. "Oh, and Aiko? Be aware of the host club. They're not as slow as Tamaki so you might want to be careful about what you say. I don't think you'd want your grandmother to be mad if they find out that you and Tamaki are related, yes? But no pressure at all."

"Yeah, no pressure at all . . ." _I have a bad feeling about this._

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry, it's a little shorter than usual OTL but the next few chapters will be longer to make up for this one! Honestly, I have no idea where this story is going but that's how the mind of an author works. They just don't really know where their story will take them! ^^<strong>

**I hoped you liked it and thank you for following and putting this story as your favorite! I really appreciate it! 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**ASDFGHJKL. I just finished the KnB anime and now I'm reading the manga xD**

**Honestly, I don't know when the host club will realize that Aiko is Tamaki's twin sister, but Kyoya is the main candidate to find out (maybe LOL).**

**I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. All rights belong to Hatori Bisco. I only own my OC and the events that don't happen in the manga/anime.**

* * *

><p>"Aiko-sama, please—"<p>

"No."

"You must—"

"No."

"It's part of—"

"No."

Shima can only sigh as Aiko sat on her bed dressed in only her bathrobe. She and a few maids were trying to convince Aiko to wear the yellow uniform once more. "You had no problem wearing it yesterday, why can't you wear it today?" Shima asked, looking over at the sixteen-year-old patiently.

"That's because I thought it'd only be for **_that _**day and then I wouldn't have to wear it anymore," Aiko simply stated, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Please don't be so difficult, Aiko-sama. It's bad enough that I have to deal with your twin brother," Shima said, holding up the yellow dress in front of her. "The uniform isn't bad at all. It's conservative, elegant, and—"

"Tacky?" Aiko suggested. "The collar gave me a rash yesterday and it's so puffy! I don't know how the girls at Ouran can get used to wearing it every day." _Maybe that's why Haruhi decided to pretend to be a guy, reasons or not._

After looking at Aiko's determined expression to not wear it, Shima sighed in surrender and looked to the maids. "Prepare Aiko's eye contacts and hair. I'll be right back." Without another word, Shima took the yellow uniform away as the maids started drying Aiko's hair.

It was still weird for Aiko to get pampered like this. But she decided it was best not to protest, after all, she just wasted a good twenty minutes for them. Another ten minutes passed and Shima came back with the uniform in her hand, but something about the uniform didn't seem the same . . . it seemed . . . **_normal_**.

The uniform seemed to have lost its volume, and it was evident when the skirt and sleeves of the uniform weren't as huge as before. Even the collar was different as it wasn't as tight around the neck area anymore. There was more space for air to go through as its collar was now a folded collar.

"Now Aiko-sama, if you would please put on the uniform? Breakfast is about to be served in ten minutes," Shima ordered, giving the uniform to Aiko who gratefully attacked Shima with a hug.

"Thank you!"

The uniform was a lot better this time. The lace that was sewn under the skirt and sleeves didn't bother Aiko anymore and her neck was free to breathe. Aiko didn't notice before but the skirt was considerably shorter than she had expected. Usually it would be longer without the lace underneath but Aiko guessed that Shima cut it to make it more appropriate to walk in.

She quickly put on her white tights and black shoes, careful not to mess up the braided headband that was created with her curls. She followed Shima down to the dining room and sat in her respected seat, welcomed by the sight of her grandmother and father sitting at the table with a Japanese breakfast in front of them.

"Took you long enough," Shizue commented, looking at her granddaughter with disdain. Aiko bowed slightly in apology before taking her seat. She was ready to eat before she felt her father's eyes fall upon her, a clear frown on his lips as he stared at her.

"What's wrong, dad?" Aiko asked, sitting up straight in her chair as her grandmother glanced at Yuzuru.

"The uniform . . . it looks different . . ." Yuzuru started, the frown still there.

"What's so different about it? It looks the same as ever," Shizue said, eating her food as she didn't dare take a glance at her granddaughter who was giving her a bewildered look. _Was she defending me? _Aiko thought, cautiously eating her portion of food. _Is it bad that it makes me a little happy thinking that?_

"Hm, I guess you're right, mother," Yuzuru said, finally smiling. He slid a paper across the table and Aiko picked it up. "Here's your schedule and your classroom. Remember, you're Aiko Mizuhara at Ouran and you'll be with Tamaki and Kyoya."

_Kyoya? _Aiko thought. _Hm, I'm guessing he's Tamaki's best friend?_

"You should get going now, classes start in twenty minutes," Yuzuru simply said, taking a sip of coffee that Tamaki had brought him from the host club.

* * *

><p>"Rise, bow. We're having a new student joining us starting today," the teacher announced. Whispers were heard everywhere and Aiko swore her heart was going to burst from anxiety. "She's a transfer student from France so please treat her kindly."<p>

Aiko took that as her cue to walk into the classroom and she nervously introduced herself. "Hello, I'm Mizuhara Aiko, please take care of me," Aiko greeted, bowing ninety degrees to the class. Everyone gave her warm smiles, which surprised her considering the amount of high school drama she's seen back in France. _But wait, does drama even happen in Ouran Academy? Maybe in the drama club but . . ._

"Mizuhara-san, you can take an empty seat in the back," the teacher said. She nodded and started walking to the empty seat near the window. She was practically seated in the corner of the classroom but she didn't mind, at least she had a view of the window.

"Nice to meet you, Mizuhara-san!"

Aiko froze in her seat and turned to her right so fast that she almost gave herself whiplash. Just her luck. Out of every seat in the classroom, her seat was right next to Tamaki. _Is Fate pulling a prank on me?_

"It's nice to meet you—"

"Suoh Tamaki! If you need any help, I'll be happy to be of your assistance!" Tamaki exclaimed, taking her right hand and giving her a prince-like smile.

It took a lot of her willpower not to gag.

Instead, Aiko only smiled back, hoping the awkwardness of the situation wasn't evident on her face. She retracted her hand quickly as Tamaki's smile suddenly turned more childlike. "So you're from France, I see! Are you half-French?"

Aiko found it hard to reject him so she smiled and nodded. "Yup, my mother is French while my father is Japanese."

"Oh, I have a French mother and a Japanese father as well! We have a lot in common," Tamaki laughed. Aiko only continued to smile. _We have a lot more than you think._

"Suoh, Mizuhara! Please refrain from conversing and pay attention!"

"Sorry!" The twins chimed in sync, looking at each other in shock before laughing.

"Kyoya, Kyoya! Come say hi to Aiko! She's half-French like me!" Tamaki beamed as he continued pestering his friend. A quiet sigh was heard and Aiko looked up, paling when she recognized the face.

"It's nice to meet you, Mizuhara-san," he greeted with a cold smile. Aiko could only nod and force herself to smile back. She was practically hoping he wouldn't remember her from yesterday. "You look a bit different today."

Of course, nothing can get past Kyoya.

"Oh, have you met Aiko already, Kyoya?" Tamaki asked, looking between Kyoya and Aiko. Aiko paled. Despite having a warm smile on his face, it made Aiko shiver in fear as she watched him push his glasses up.

"Do you not recognize her, Tamaki? She was at the school festival yesterday," Kyoya said, giving Aiko a hard stare. She averted his gaze and kept her eyes on Tamaki. _Oh my, oh my, oh my! Please tell me he doesn't know I'm related to Tamaki._

"You were? How was it? Did you enjoy yourself?" Tamaki asked, not getting the vague hints Kyoya was throwing at him. For once, Aiko was glad her twin brother was an idiot.

"Of course, I especially liked the dance party," Aiko lied. "The food there really reminded me of home."

Tamaki's eyes seemed to sparkle with stars all of a sudden as he started going on a rant about how great the food from France always was. The tips of Aiko's mouth curled upwards but it immediately turned into a frown when Kyoya spoke.

"You're lucky Tamaki isn't as bright as he looks," Kyoya said, still writing in his notebook. Aiko didn't say anything else and watched as Tamaki continued to talk about France, not even paying attention to Aiko's and Kyoya's separate conversation.

"Well, who said I was hoping?" Aiko finally said, her lips curling upwards.

That pricked Kyoya's annoyance as the familiar smile looked a lot like a certain blonde's. It's no lie Kyoya doesn't have any solid information about Aiko, but it doesn't mean he's not going to try and do his research.

"By the way, Aiko, are you free this afternoon?" Tamaki asked. Aiko looked at her twin brother. She had a feeling what he was going to ask but she nodded her head anyways. "Why don't you come visit the host club!"

_I knew it . . ._

* * *

><p><em>The puppy dog look on Tamaki's face made it hard for her to reject his offer. She found herself smiling and giving a short 'okay'.<em>

_"Remember, it's music room #3! Come by around 4pm, we promise you won't regret it!" Tamaki exclaimed as Kyoya dragged him away._

_"Come on Tamaki, we have to get going. The others are waiting for us," Kyoya said. Aiko could only laugh as she watched Tamaki continue talking as Kyoya pulled him by the collar._

"Just what the hell did I get myself into?" Aiko mumbled as she recalled what happened earlier. Tamaki may have looked like their mother but he definitely acted like their father.

When she was finally able to find the clubroom, she was already having second thoughts about the whole thing. She wanted to leave and apologize to Tamaki the next day but Aiko knew he would just make her come the next day. "I might as well get it over with."

As she pushed the doors open, rose petals bombarded Aiko in the face and she had to swat them away before she accidentally choked on one. The light of the room blinded her for a moment before seven people dressed in armor came into Aiko's view.

"Welcome!" Voices chimed and Aiko was, for once in her life, dumbstruck by her twin brother.

"Aiko, you made it!" Tamaki exclaimed.

"Aiko-san?" Haruhi asked. Aiko smiled at the shorter brunette and waved.

"Hello Fujioka-san," Aiko greeted. _Wow when Haruhi said she was in the host club, it wasn't a lie._

"You two know each other?" Two voices said. The twins with auburn hair were looking between the two in curiosity.

"I guess you can say we're acquaintances," Aiko said, giving Haruhi a secretive grin.

"Oh wow, my daughter finally has a friend to call a girlfriend!" Tamaki shouted, running to give Haruhi a hug. But the twins stopped him and covered his mouth.

"Milord , you're going to blow Haruhi's cover!" They half-shouted, half-whispered. Tamaki paled at the realization and coughed into his hand.

"Well, enough of this chit-chat!" Tamaki said, attempting to change the subject. He gave Aiko a rose and gave her a smile. "Now fair maiden, which of these princes is your knight in shining armor?"

"The cool—"

"I'll take Fujioka-san," Aiko quickly said. She wasn't in the mood for another long introduction. The hosts blinked at her haste decision before Haruhi smiled.

"Please take care of, Aiko-san," Haruhi said.

_Crap, and I only wanted to stay for ten minutes and leave, _Aiko thought.

* * *

><p><strong>LOL as you can tell, I was really lazy so I decided to skip Tamaki's famous introduction of the hosts but honestly, that's part of Aiko's personality so it wasn't really out of sheer laziness xD<strong>

**Hope you enjoyed chapter 4! ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

_Author's Note:_

Sorry for the late update guys, I was sick ever since February started :(

But hopefully this chapter makes up for it! ^^ It's a little short but this chapter is just the first part xD honestly, I still have no idea when or who will find out that Aiko is Tamaki's twin, but it definitely won't be Tamaki LOL! Also, from now on, whenever the twins talk at the same time, it will be in both bold and italics! ^^

By the way, what do you guys think of this layout? The bold at the beginning of the chapter makes me feel messy and disorganized so I thought I change it from now on xD

_Disclaimer:_ I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. All rights belong to Hatori Bisco. I only own my OC and the events that don't happen in the manga/anime.

* * *

><p>Aiko shifted uncomfortably as she sat at the table with Haruhi and a few of her regular customers. The scent of the tea wafted around Aiko's nose, but even the calming aroma didn't help Aiko relax. The customers came to see Haruhi but they were more interested in Aiko apparently.<p>

"It's nice to meet you Mizuhara-san!" The girl with short hair greeted.

"How do you like Ouran so far?" The one with black hair asked. Aiko gave them both polite smiles.

"It's quite lovely, everything is so big that it's almost overwhelming! I'm just glad there are kind people at Ouran such as you two," Aiko said, unintentionally making the two girls blush. The girls could only look away stammering until Haruhi spoke up.

"I didn't know you were a second year, Mizuhara-senpai," Haruhi said, immediately changing how she addressed Aiko after finding out her last name and age. "If I had known earlier, I would have addressed you more politely."

Aiko waved a hand in front of her, taking a bite out of the chocolate cake that was served. "It's fine. I honestly prefer you call me by my first name instead."

"If that's the case, it's only fair you call me by my first name too Mizu—," Haruhi paused, catching herself. "—Aiko-senpai."

"I-is it okay if I call you Aiko-san, too?!" One of the girls asked.

"Me too! Please, A-Aiko-senpai?" Another girl stammered.

Aiko looked to Haruhi then to the girls, her eyes widening before she laughed. The sound of Aiko's laugh caused the girls to look at her with red faces, embarrassed by their own boldness. Seeing their red faces only encouraged Aiko to force herself to stop laughing, giving them a smile. "It's totally fine by me!"

"Wow, you can practically see the sparkles and flowers around her," Hikaru commented. Kaoru wrapped an arm around his brother's shoulders and agreed.

"But watching her interact with the customers reminds you of someone, no?" Kaoru asked.

The auburn haired twins stared at Aiko long and hard as she continued to mingle with Haruhi and her customers naturally. It was quite a sight considering that it has never happened before. A customer stealing a host's customers was just surreal.

It was then that the twins caught sight of Aiko's smiling face before giving each other a look.

"She looks a lot like milord," Hikaru said. "But last time I checked, milord doesn't have a relative his age."

"Long lost sister?" Kaoru suggested. They looked at each other once more before smirking and shaking their heads.

**_"Nah,"_** they chimed together before walking over to Haruhi and Aiko. Each of their arms found their way around Haruhi's shoulders and Haruhi looked at them quizzically.

"It seems your—" Hikaru started.

"—customers have been—" continued Kaoru.

**_"—stolen by Aiko,"_** they finished altogether.

Even as a twin, Aiko couldn't tell the difference between the two except for their voices. They looked like exact replicas of one another and Aiko didn't know whether that was a good thing or bad thing.

"She could almost pass as another host for the club," Kaoru commented.

"I don't know whether I should be insulted or not, but thank you," Aiko said, raising an eyebrow. She took a sip of her tea and found herself finishing the cup.

"Take it in any way you want," Hikaru shrugged.

"Don't you guys have your own customers to tend to?" Haruhi asked, getting a bit peeved that they moved on to using her head as an arm rest.

"We're taking a break at the moment," Hikaru answered.

"Besides, we don't have many customers visiting us today," Kaoru added.

Aiko raised an eyebrow at the pair of twins. She couldn't help but wonder what they do that attracts their own set of customers. From what she was able to get from Haruhi's customers, they all had their own type. _Now what did they say the twins were? _Aiko thought, trying to recall what they told her earlier.

* * *

><p><em>"So what's your type, Aiko-san?" The girl, whose name Aiko learned to be Mina, asked. All three girls looked to Aiko expectantly as Aiko pondered what she should say.<em>

_"My type?"_

_"You must like the 'natural' type, right? You did choose Haruhi-san," the other girl, Rin, said. _

_"Haruhi's the 'natural' type?" Aiko voiced out. "Then what are the other hosts?"_

_"Well, Honey-senpai is the 'loli-shota' type, Mori-senpai is the 'wild' type, the Hitachiin twins are the 'little devil' type, Kyoya-san is the 'cool' type, and Tamaki-san is the 'Prince Charming' type."_

'Prince Charming' type, huh? It fits him too well, _Aiko thought. She couldn't help but imagine her twin brother riding on a white horse with a crown on his head and a sword attached to his hip, practically falling off the saddle when his horse decided to gallop even faster. She inwardly chuckled at the scene before reaching for another scone._

* * *

><p>"Little devils, huh?" Aiko mumbled to herself. She looked back at the twins and almost gaped in shock when they held each other at a close proximity, one of them tearing up as the other gently wiped his tears away.<p>

"Hikaru, you don't have to worry about me," Kaoru said, holding onto Hikaru's hand to keep him from wiping any more tears.

"But . . . if something were to happen . . . I don't know what I'd do without you," Hikaru this time took Kaoru's hand and held it to his lips as his eyes started getting glossy.

The scene must have shocked Aiko so much because she certainly didn't expect to hear girls shrieking and squealing around her. She could practically see the hearts in their eyes and sparkles floating around them as they watched the twins go on with their twincest act. Aiko couldn't help but slowly back away from the scene when the floor opened and revealed Renge laughing and screaming something about 'moe'.

"Hey Ai-chan, do you want to have a slice of cake with me?"

Aiko flinched a bit and looked around for the owner of the voice before her eyes landed on Honey who looking up at her earnestly. "Uh, sure."

She let herself be led by the short third-year as the taller one trailed behind them. She oddly felt tense having the silent giant just walk behind them quietly. "Don't worry; Takashi is silent all the time!" Honey exclaimed, beaming up at Aiko, almost as if he knew what she was thinking.

Flushing in embarrassment for getting the wrong impression of the third-year, Aiko bowed her head silently to Mori who only nodded back in response. Before she knew it, she was seated in front of the two with a few other girls on the couch.

_That's his fifth cake,_ Aiko thought in horror, watching Honey inhale it in one go.

"Ai-chan, do you want a strawberry cake or chocolate cake?" Honey asked. _I hope he means a slice and not a whole cake, _Aiko thought.

"I'll have strawberry, please." Aiko had to admit, the third-year was adorable. She couldn't help herself but smile when she saw how happy Honey looked when she chose strawberry. When a slice of cake appeared in front of her face, she looked up to see that it was Mori who served it to her. "Thank you."

"Ai-chan, today was your first day at Ouran, right?" Honey asked, inhaling what looked to be his seventh cake. "It must be scary transferring in the middle of the year."

"Yeah it is," Aiko said, chuckling. "Being in a different country is scary but I'll get used to it."

"Poor Ai-chan . . ." Honey said, his tears threatening to fall out.

"Eh, w-why are you crying?!" Aiko half questioned, half yelled.

"You must be scared being in a new country," Honey wailed. He held out a pink stuffed bunny to her, urging her to take it. "Here, you can hold onto Usa-chan."

Aiko blinked as he offered her the stuffed animal. He was practically shoving it in her hands so she had no choice but to hold onto it. Upon a closer look, she found the stuffed animal to be quite cute. It fit his image.

"Aiko-san, you lived in France, yes?" The girl on her right asked with a smile. "I've always wanted to visit France!"

"It is, especially the countryside. The cities are great and all but the best part about living in France is being able to live on open land," Aiko stated, giving her a smile. She started playing with Usa-chan's ears as she reminisced in her own memories.

Though, it was short lived when the sound of girls swooning reached her ears. Somehow, she managed to steal Honey's **_and _**Mori's customers from that one line. Feeling rather awkward, she smiled politely and excused herself, giving Usa-chan back to Honey.

"Thanks Honey-senpai, Usa-chan helped a lot," Aiko said, giving both him and Mori a smile as she moved to go back to where Haruhi was. But she was stopped when a certain blonde stepped into her path. He was all teary-eyed as Aiko instinctively took a step back.

"Uh, Tamaki are you okay?" Aiko asked hesitantly.

"You must feel so sad to leave France and into a whole new country where you're not familiar with anything," Tamaki wailed as he ran to give Aiko a bear hug. Instinctively, Aiko side stepped, causing the blonde male to fall face first to the floor.

"Sorry Tamaki! You scared me!" Aiko apologized, helping her idiot twin brother up. The blonde only continued to whine as two voices started laughing.

**_"Oh man this is great, to think milord would get rejected from a hug," _**Hikaru and Kaoru said, indulging in Tamaki's misfortune. Tamaki ended up in the corner as he started growing mushrooms, much to Aiko's dismay.

_Is it not time to leave yet? _Aiko thought, as she watched the twins still laughing their asses off as Honey and Haruhi tried to console her twin brother.

* * *

><p><em><span>Ending Note<span>:_

Do you guys have a host in mind that you would want to find out about Aiko's secret? Because I honestly have no idea xD

Kyoya seems like the most logical answer but remember, Aiko isn't registered into any of the hospitals in Japan since I believe that Tamaki's mother gave birth to the two of them in France. Sure there are citizenship papers and passports but the Ootori family isn't the only one with power to find information, the Suoh family has their own tactics (mostly Grandma Shizue and Yuzuru Suoh xD) to keep such information hidden. This is the only problem I have for the story xD

Of course, whoever finds out first won't know for a while until later in the story before the other hosts find out, along with Tamaki. It might change to a more dramatic plot (unless my humor gets the best of me then this will continue to be a romantic comedy xD).

Also, thank you for leaving reviews! I'm just sorry that I can't update as much as I want to due to school ;A;

Hope you enjoyed the chapter! ^^


	6. Chapter 6

_Author's Note:_

OMG I JUST REALIZED THAT AIKO WAS BASICALLY HOST HOPPING HER VISIT AT THE HOST CLUB LOL

I decided to get the chapter done today since I had spare time before going to my friend's birthday party, so I apologize if it seems rushed OTL

Also, I've read some of your suggestions guys and I couldn't stop myself from laughing like a maniac when I imagined how the story would go. I now know who's going to be the first one to find out! So thank you for the ideas! ^^ This is a part two of Aiko's first visit to the club, so it's still the same day! ^^

_Disclaimer:_ I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. All rights belong to Hatori Bisco. I only own my OC and the events that don't happen in the manga/anime.

* * *

><p>Aiko couldn't help but wonder what wrongdoings she did in her past life to deserve this. Here she was, hoping to have a good time but the staring from both Kyoya and his customers were making it impossible for her to enjoy. After Tamaki's little episode, the blonde was now happily skipping throughout the clubroom after Aiko was forced to cheer up her twin brother by complimenting him. Not wanting to upset the blonde prince a second time, her only option was to sit with Kyoya and his customers. Boy is she regretting it.<p>

"Mizuhara-san, is something the matter? You're looking a bit pale," Kyoya asked. A cold smirk was present on his face.

"I'm fine, thanks for the worry, Ootori-san," Aiko said, forcing a smile. She felt a bit awkward hearing her supposed last name since she was more comfortable with her given name. She just hoped that her uncomfortable outlook on the situation didn't show on her face.

Not a word was said after that, and his customers seemed perfectly fine with the silence as they were able to admire Kyoya up close. Unlike the other hosts, with the exception of Mori, Kyoya didn't have to directly talk or put on a show for his customers. It was only when his customers has asked him questions that he would answer them. _So how the hell does he have customers? I feel so uncomfortable just being near him, _Aiko thought, drinking her tea. _Maybe it's because I'm scared of him that I can't see his appeal._

Tilting her head, she squinted her eyes at Kyoya in attempt to see just what the others saw in him. All she saw was a cold, manipulative man. "May I help you Mizuhara-san?"

Flushing in embarrassment for getting caught staring, she shook her head and looked down at her tea. Looking everywhere but Kyoya, Aiko watched as Haruhi pushed a cart of sweets and tea around, serving the other customers with a smile. Raising an eyebrow, Aiko excused herself from the table and frolicked over to her younger friend. "What are you doing?"

The brunette looked up and smiled. "My job, it's a long story. Don't ask." Aiko held up her hands in defense.

"I didn't get to say anything yet but okay," Aiko said. Now she really couldn't help but let her curiosity get the best of her. _I wonder what happened. It probably has to deal with why she has to pretend to be a guy,_ Aiko deducted. She opted to follow Haruhi, not wanting to bother the others. Aiko didn't even consider sitting back at Kyoya's table, she didn't want to go through the torture again.

"Hey, Aiko-senpai," called out Kaoru.

"How do you know Haruhi?" asked Hikaru. "You've been hanging Haruhi the most today." Aiko raised an eyebrow. She wasn't sure who was who but she knew from the tone of their voice that one of the twins was slightly jealous. Pondering on the question, Aiko shrugged.

"In all honesty, I don't remember. I believe it was the school festival from yesterday that I met Haruhi," Aiko said.

**_"Wait, you were at the school festival?" _**The twins asked in synchronization. Aiko nodded.

"It was the easiest way to familiar myself with the school," Aiko lied.

"Then that means you've visited our club, right Ai-chan?" Honey asked, looking up at the taller girl. Aiko tensed and briefly wondered if the third-year was trying to imply something, but the smile on his face rid her of any of those thoughts.

"Yeah, but it was honestly by accident," Aiko said, remembering how she saw her grandmother and wanted to leave from her sight. "I didn't think I would end up at your club that day."

**_"And who would have thought that you'd end up at our club again," _**mused the twins. Aiko rolled her eyes and smiled. Well, she certainly didn't mind visiting just once.

"Well, I should get going now, my father is probably looking for me," Aiko stated. She wasn't sure if she was lying or not since Yuzuru did say that he wanted to hear about her first day of school as soon as possible. Excusing herself, she took her bag and was surprised when she felt something or **_someone _**latch onto her leg. "Honey-senpai?"

"Are you going to come again tomorrow, Ai-chan?" Honey asked, letting go of her leg as he held onto Usa-chan. Tamaki was quick to respond and immediately knelt in front of Aiko and took her hand.

"We would love to have you again, princess," Tamaki said, smiling up at Aiko as he kissed her hand. Aiko made a sour face and retracted her hand, much to Tamaki's sadness before she smiled at the rest of them.

"We'll see," Aiko stated before waving to all of them. She called her driver and asked to be picked up and in ten minutes, she was already on her way home. Taking off her contacts in the car, Aiko really had no idea what to think of the events that happened today. "Maybe I'll visit them tomorrow . . ."

* * *

><p>"Ah, Aiko! How was your first day at Ouran?" Yuzuru asked, once he saw his daughter had arrived home.<p>

"It was fine. I've learned quite a few things," she said, making her way toward the stairs. She watched her father chuckle and saw him with a twinkle in his eye.

"I assume it's about Tamaki?" Yuzuru asked. Aiko smiled and nodded. She paused as she saw her father do the same, waiting for her to continue. "Tamaki . . . has some interesting friends," she said, before walking up the stairs. She could hear the smile in her father's voice as he called out after her.

"You can tell me the rest of the details at supper."

Quickly changing out of her uniform to dress into a simple t-shirt and black jean leggings, she sat in one of the seats provided in her room and brought her legs close to her as she stared at her phone. _Maybe I can call mom, it should be eleven in the morning right now in France._

Picking up her phone, she hesitantly dialed her mother's phone number. She was starting to feel restless after each ring and almost gasped when it finally connected. _"Dianne, I missed you so much!"_

_"I missed you too mom!" _Aiko exclaimed in French. She started to finger her curled tresses as she listened to her mother ask about her day and school, and if she was hungry. Aiko couldn't help but laugh as her mother rambled on and on until Aiko had to stop her. _"Mom, I'm fine! I called to know if you were doing alright."_

_"Of course I'm not!" _Her mother said, causing Aiko to be alarmed. _"You're not here with me!" _Aiko smiled and almost laughed when she heard her mother chuckle. Silence soon followed and Aiko secretly hoped that her mother would ask about Tamaki. She didn't.

_"Are you sure you're doing alright, Dianne?" _Aiko stayed quiet as she pondered her mother's question. _"Dianne? Are you still there?"_

_"Yes, I'm alright mom. You really don't have to worry," _Aiko said, reassuring her mother. From the corner of her eyes, Tamaki's photo album was still exposed on the table. Pursing her lips together, Aiko took a deep breath. _"Mom?"_

_"What is it, sweetie?"_

_"Do you miss Rene?"_ There was silence on the other side of the line and Aiko was scared that she accidentally made her mom depressed. _"Sorry mom, you don't have to—"_

_"Of course I do." _It was so soft that Aiko almost didn't hear it. Aiko stopped talking and resulted into smiling. _"There are some consequences, you know that Dianne. Anything related to Rene, I'm supposed to forget about."_

_"That's pretty hard since you basically had to take care of me after he left for Japan."_

Anne-Sophie laughed at her daughter and had to force herself not to cry. She missed the two dearly. She only managed to take care of Tamaki until he was fourteen, and Aiko was only living with her for two years. Calming herself down, Anne-Sophie blew an air kiss. _"I should go now, Dianne. You can talk to me another time. You should know by now that your grandmother isn't really fond of me."_

Aiko snorted. _"Alright. I'll talk to you soon then."_

_"Be sure to do your homework and don't give your father and the others a hard time!"_

_"Yes, mom. Goodbye! I love you," _Aiko bid goodbye as she heard the line click. She stared at her phone and for the next five minutes, she ended up just sitting in her chair staring into space.

A knock on her door jolted Aiko away from her daze and let them come in. She was greeted with Shima staring at her with an indifferent look in her eyes. Aiko's heart thudded against her chest, and she was scared that Shima may have overheard her conversation with her mother. "Aiko-sama, supper is ready."

Nodding dumbly, she stood up from her seat and followed Shima out of her room. "How is Lady Anne-Sophie faring?" Shima asked quietly. Aiko looked at her and smiled softly.

"She's fine, she says she misses you all," Aiko stated. Her mother may not have said it directly herself, but Aiko could tell by the way her mother asked questions. She glanced over at Shima and saw the faintest of smiles apparent on her face before proceeding to lead the brunette to the dining room.

Sitting at her respective seat in front of her father, she noticed that her grandmother wasn't there. Noticing her confused face, Yuzuru clarified. "Your grandmother won't be joining us today. She had to attend a business dinner."

"Do those business dinners happen frequently?" Aiko asked hopefully.

"They do, but your grandmother declines them most of the time," Yuzuru said, laughing at his daughter's dejected face. "Soon, you might have to attend them too."

"What, really?" Aiko asked, suddenly looking scared. "I thought grandmother wanted to keep me on the down-low?"

"That's your grandmother, not me," Yuzuru said, his eyes twinkling in mischief. Aiko scowled but was too scared to even question her father any further. Her thoughts were then distracted from the food set in front of her. "Now, how was school?"

"It was fine," Aiko said. She couldn't really say much since it seemed pretty normal throughout the day.

"Did Tamaki invite you to the host club?"

Aiko laughed. "Yeah, he did. I was surprised how popular he was."

"Well he does take after his old man."

". . . Sure, let's go with that."

"So mean!" Her father exclaimed, pulling off the same look of depression Tamaki had pulled off earlier. Aiko strangely felt the need to roll her eyes but resisted the urge to. _Yeah, they're definitely related . . . _Aiko thought.

Oddly enough, the evening went by quicker than expected. She spent the next hour doing her homework and still had time to spare before opting to go to bed early. _I have this belief that tomorrow will be just as hectic._

* * *

><p><span><em>Ending Note<em>_:_

Wow, this was longer than most of the chapters I posted so far (I think LOL). Hopefully the chapters will keep getting longer since I still have to juggle between sleep, eating, and school OTL

The next chapter will follow the manga from chapter 27, I believe! If you want, you can read the chapter to get the gist of what will come in the next chapter! Thank you for reading and I hope you guys have a wonderful day! ^^


End file.
